bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Galeria: Glatorianie
Glatorianie Image:Art Core War.jpg|Kilku Glatorian walczących w Wojny o Rdzeń Image:Comic Glatorian.png|Glatorianie Strakk, Gresh, i Tarix Image:Fero and Glatorian.png|Strakk, Gresh, i Tarix otaczający Fero Image:Comic Glatorian Ackar Versus Kiina.jpg|Ackar walczący z Kiiną Image:Comic Glatorian vs. Rahkshi.png|Glatorianie walczący z Rahkshi Image:Glatorian.png|Pięciu Glatorian i Skrall Image:GlatorianCGI.png|Pięciu Glatorian i Skrall Image:Promo Art Glatorian Legends.png|Mata Nui i Glatorianie Image:CGI Fire Glatorian.png|Ackar i Malum Image:CGI Glatorian and Agori in Arena Magna.jpg|Wielu Glatorian i Agori walczący z każdym Image:MataNuiKiinaAckar.png|Ackar, Kiina, i Mata Nui przygotowują się do bitwy Image:TLR Glatorian Ackar vs. Strakk.png|Mecz Areny Ackar vs. Strakk Image:TLR Mata Nui team on Thornatus.PNG|Kiina, Ackar, i Mata Nui jeżdżący na Thornatusie Image:TLR Thornatus.png|Kiina, Ackar, i Mata Nui jeżdżący na Thornatusie Image:TLR Glatorian Kiina and Ackar.png|Kiina i Ackar Image:TLR Glatorian Ackar Flame Sword.png|Ackar aktywujący swój Płomienny Miecz Image:TLR Arena Match Tarix and Vastus.png|Mecz Areny Tarix vs. Vastus Image:TLR Arena Match Tarix and Vastus Closeup.png|Vastus w starciu z Tarixem Image:TLR-Battle-of-Roxtus.png|Glatorianie walczący w Bitwie o Roxtus Image:TLR Glatorian Force.png|Ackar, Mata Nui, Kiina, i Gresh w gotowości Image:Art Mata Nui Arrival on Bara Magna.png|Obraz Glatorian i Agori z Mata Nui Image:Art Tahu with Ignika.jpg|Glatorianie zebrani dookoła Tahu Image:Glatorian Logo.png|Logo do zestawów Glatorian Plemię Ognia Ackar Image:Comic-Ackar.png|Ackar w Odrodzonym Bohaterze Image:CoMN Glatorian Ackar.png|Ackar w Wyzwaniu Mata Nui Image:CoMN Glatorian Ackar vs. Mata Nui.png|Ackar walczący z Mata Nui Image:CoMN Rock Steed Menacing Ackar.png|Ackar zagrożony przez Skalnego Rumaka Image:CGI Glatorian Ackar.png|Ackar Image:CGI Glatorian Ackar.PNG|Ackar Image:Ackar Master of Magma.png|Ustylizowany obraz Ackar Image:Set Ackar.png|Ackar w formie zestawu Image:CGI Ackar.png|Ackar Image:BIONICLE com Bios Ackar.png|Ackar Image:Set Ackar Instruction Manual.PNG|Ackar jako sportretowany w obrazie instrukcji budowy Image:Movie Ackar.jpg|Ackar w Odrodzeniu Legendy Image:TLR Glatorian Ackar.jpg|Ackar Image:GA2 Ackar.png|Ackar zwycięski w Glatorian Arena 2 Image:GA2 Ackar Big.PNG|Ackar w starciu w Glatorian Arena 2 Image:GA3 Ackar.png|Ackar w Glatorian Arena 3 Image:TLR Concept Art Ackar.png|Obraz koncepcyjny Ackar Image:Glatorian Ackar.png|Ackar Image:Symbol Glatorian Ackar.png|Promocyjny symbol Ackara Image:Symbol Glatorian Ackar Elemental.png|Promocyjny symbol Ackara wallpaper_ackar_1600X1200.jpg|Tapeta z Ackar'em Perditus Image:CGI Thornatus V9.png|Perditus w Thornatusie V9 Image:Set Glatorian Perditus.png|Perditus Image:Set Perditus.png|Perditus w formie zestawu Image:Set Thornatus V9.jpg|Perditus pilotujący Thornatusa V9 Image:BIONICLE com Bios Thornatus V9.png|Perditus pilotujący Thornatusa V9 Plemię Wody Tarix Image:Comic Glatorian Tarix.PNG|Tarix w Upadku Atero Image:Comic Water Tribe Berix Tarix.png|Tarix i Berix Image:SoC Glatorian Tarix.png|Tarix w Sekrecie Certavusa Image:Tarix.png|Tarix na Arenie Image:CGI Glatorian Tarix.jpg|Tarix Image:Set Tarix.png|Tarix jako zestaw image:Set Tarix Instruction Manual.PNG|Tarix jako sportretowany w obrazie instrukcji budowy Image:The Legend Reborn Tarix.PNG|Tarix w Odrodzeniu Legendy Image:TLR Glatorian Tarix Firing Thornax Launcher.png|Tarix strzelający Miotaczem Thornax Image:GA Tarix.PNG|Tarix zwycięski w Glatorian Arena Image:GA tarix big.PNG|Tarix w Glatorian Arena Image:GA3 Tarix.png|Tarix w Glatorian Arena 3 Image:Symbol Glatorian Tarix.png|Promocyjny symbol Tarixa Image:Symbol Glatorian Tarix Elemental.png|Promocyjny symbol Tarixa Kiina Image:Comic-Kiina.png|Kiina w Odrodzonym Bohaterze Image:Comic Glatorian Kiina and Ignika.png|Kiina trzymająca Ignikę Image:CGI Glatorian Kiina.png|Kiina Image:CGI Glatorian Kiina.PNG|Kiina Image:Kiina Ruler of the Waves.png|Ustylizowany obraz Kiiny Image:CGI Kiina.png|Kiina Image:Set Kiina.png|Kiina w formie zestawu Image:BIONICLE com BIos Kiina.png|Kiina Image:Movie Kiina.jpg|Kiina w Odrodzeniu Legendy Image:TLR Bone Hunter vs. Glatorian Kiina.jpg|Kiina walcząca z Łowcą Kości Image:TLR Glatorian Kiina and Bone Hunters.png|Kiina i Łowcy Kości Image:TLR Kiina and Berix Ambushed.png|Kiina i Berix napadnięci w Gorących Źródłach. Image:TLR Kiina and Berix Caged in Roxtus.png|Kiina i Berix uwięzieni w Roxtusie. Image:Vapor Trident in use.png|Kiina używająca swego Mglistego Trójzęba Image:GA2 Kiina.png|Kiina zwycięska w Glatorian Arena 2 Image:GA2 Kiina Big.PNG|Kiina w starciu w Glatorian Arena 2 Image:GA3 Kiina.png|Kiina w Glatorian Arena 3 Image:TLR Concept Art Kiina.png|Obrazkoncepcyjny Kiiny Image:Symbol Glatorian Kiina.png|Promocyjny symbol Kiiny Image:Symbol Glatorian Kiina Elemental.png|Promocyjny symbol Kiiny Plemię Dżungli Vastus Image:Comic Vastus.png|Vastus w Odrodzonym Bohaterze Image:CGI Glatorian Vastus.png|Vastus Image:CGI Glatorian Vastus.PNG|Vastus w dżungli Image:CGI Glatorian Vastus in Jungle.png|Vastus Image:Vastus Master of the Jungle.png|Ustylizowany obraz Vastusa Image:Set Vastus.png|Vastus Image:CGI Vastus.png|Vastus w formie zestawu Image:BIONICLE com Bios Vastus.png|Vastus Image:Set Vastus Instruction Manual.png|Vastus jako sportretowany w obrazie instrukcji budowy Image:TLR Vastus.PNG|Vastus w Odrodzeniu Legendy Image:TLR Arena Match Tarix and Vastus Closeup.png|Vastus walczy z Tarixem na arenie Tesary Image:TLR Venom Talon.png|Vastus trzymający swoją Kosę Jadu Image:GA2 Vastus Big.PNG|Vastus w starciu w Glatorian Arena 2 Image:GA Vastus.PNG|Vastus zwycięski w Glatorian Arena 2 Image:GA3 Vastus.png|Vastus w Glatorian Arena 3 Image:Symbol Glatorian Vastus.png|Promocyjny symbol Vastusa Image:Symbol Glatorian Vastus Elemental.png|Promocyjny symbol Vastusa Gresh Image:Comic Gresh.PNG|Gresh w Piaskach Bara Magna Image:Comic Gresh and Tarduk.png|Gresh trenujący przed Wielkim Turniejem Image:Comic Star Glatorian Gresh.png|Gresh w Za Wszelką Cenę Image:Comic Star Glatorian Gresh Using Air Powers.png|Gresh używający swych mocy Powietrza Image:SoC Glatorian Gresh in Arena.png|Gresh w Sekrecie Certavusa Image:SoC Book of Certavus Page.png|Gresh czytający stronę z Księgi Certavusa Image:Promo Art Glatorian Gresh.jpg|promocyjny obraz Gresha Image:CGI Gresh.png|Gresh na Arenie Image:CGI Glatorian Gresh.png|Gresh gotowy do walki Image:Animation Gresh.png|Gresh w Mini Filmie Glatorian Image:Animation Glatorian Gresh in Arena Magna.png|Gresh w Animacja Promująca Glatorian Image:CGI Stars.png|Gresh pokazany w promocyjnym artwork'u do BIONICLE Stars Image:CGI Star Glatorian Gresh.png|Gresh jako Gwiazda BIONICLE Image:CGI Glatorian Gresh.jpg|Gresh Image:Set Gresh.png|Gresh jako zestaw Image:Set Gresh Instruction Manual.PNG|Gresh jako sportretowany w obrazie instrukcji budowy Image:Set Star Glatorian Gresh.jpg|Gresh jako Gwiazda BIONICLE w formie zestawu Image:Set Stars Gresh Instruction Manual.PNG|Gresh jako sportretowany w obrazie instrukcji budowy Image:Movie Gresh.jpg|Gresh w Odrodzeniu Legendy Image:TLR Mata Nui and Glatorian Gresh.png|Gresh i Mata Nui Image:TLR Jungle Shield In Use.png|Gresh używający swej Tarczy Dżungli Image:TLR Concept Art Gresh.png|Obraz koncepcyjny Gresha Image:GA Gresh.png|Gresh zwycięski w Glatorian Arena Image:GA gresh big.PNG|Gresh w starciu Glatorian Arena Image:GA Gresh vs. Skrall.png|Gresh vs. Skrall w Glatorian Arena Image:GA3 Gresh.png|Gresh w Glatorian Arena 3 Image:Gresh Action Figure Game Instructions.png|Gresh pokazany w instrukcji Action Figure Game Image:BIONICLE Battle Video 1 Heroes.png|Gresh, Tahu, i Takanuva z BIONICLE Walki Wideo Image:BIONICLE Battle Video 2 Battle.png|Gresh stojący twarzą w twarz przeciwko Skrallowi Image:Battle Video Gresh air powers in use.png|Gresh używający swych mocy Powietrza przeciwko Skrallowi Image:BIONICLE Battle Video 2 Victory.png|Gresh trzymający część Złotej Zbroi Image:BIONICLE Battle Video 5 Victory.png|Takanuva i Gresh patrzą na Tahu w Złotej Zbroi Image:Symbol Glatorian Gresh.png|Promocyjny symbol Gresha Image:Symbol Glatorian Gresh Elemental.png|Promocyjny symbol Gresha Plemię Piasku Voroxowie Image:Comic Vorox.png|Vorox w Odrodzonym Bohaterze Image:A Vorox and a Zesk.PNG|Vorox i Zesk w Sekretach Bara Magna! Image:SoC Vorox in Wastelands.png|Vorox w Sekrecie Certavusa Image:Vorox.PNG|Vorox na Arenie Image:Vorox in Wastelands.png|Vorox na pustynii Image:VoroxBoneHunter.png|Vorox spoglądający na Łowcę Kości w Kanionie Sandray Image:CGI Vorox.jpg|Vorox Image:Set Vorox.png|Vorox jako zestaw Image:Set Vorox Instruction Manual.PNG|Vorox jako sportretowany w obrazie instrukcji budowy Image:TLRVorox.png|Vorox w Odrodzeniu Legendy Image:TLR Vorox Attacks.png|Vorox w czasie ataku na Mata Nui Image:GA Vorox.png|Vorox zwycięski w Glatorian Arena Image:GA vorox big.PNG|Vorox w starciu w Glatorian Arena Image:GA3 Vorox.png|Vorox w Glatorian Arena 3 Image:TLR Concept Art Vorox.png|Obraz koncepcyjny Voroxa Image:Symbol Glatorian Vorox.png|Promocyjny symbol Voroxa Image:Symbol Glatorian Vorox Elemental.png|Promocyjny symbol Voroxa Malum Image:Comic Glatorian Malum.PNG|Malum w Upadku Atero Image:Promo Comic Glatorian Malum.png|Malum w Sekretach Bara Magna! Image:Malum.png|Malum na Arenie Image:MalumVorox.png|Malum i jego Voroxy na Pustkowiach Image:Animation Malum.png|Malum w Mini Filmie Glatorian Image:CGI Glatorian Malum.jpg|Malum Image:Set Malum.png|Malum jako zestaw Image:Set Malum Instruction Manual.PNG|Malum jako sportretowany w obrazie instrukcji budowy Image:GA Malum.png|Malum zwycięski w Glatorian Arena Image:GA malum big.PNG|Malum w starciu Glatorian Arena Image:GA3 Malum.png| Malum w Glarorian Arena 3 Image:Symbol Glatorian Malum.png|Promocyjny symbol Maluma Image:Symbol Glatorian Malum Elemental.png|Promocyjny symbol Maluma Plemię Lodu Strakk Image:Comic Glatorian Strakk.PNG|Strakk w Upadku Atero Image:Comic Strakk Vorox.png|Strakk walczący z Voroxem Image:Promo Comic Glatorian Strakk.png|Strakk w Sekretach Bara Magna! Image:Strakk.PNG|Strakk na Arenie Image:Animation Strakk.png|Strakk w Mini Filmie Glatorian Image:CGI Glatorian Strakk.jpg|Strakk Image:Set Strakk.png|Strakk jako zestaw Image:SetStrakkInstructionManual.png|Strakk jako sportretowany w obrazie instrukcji budowy Image:TLR Glatorian Strakk.PNG|Strakk w Odrodzeniu Legendy Image:GA Strakk.png|Strakk zwycięski w Glatorian Arena Image:GA strakk big.PNG|Strakk w starciu w Glatorian Arena Image:GA3 Strakk.png|Strakk w Glatorian Arena 3 Image:Symbol Glatorian Strakk.png|Promocyjny symbol Strakka Image:Symbol Glatorian Strakk Elemental.png|Promocyjny symbol Strakka Gelu Image:Comic Gelu.png|Gelu w Odrodzony Bohater Image:Comic Gelu vs. Skrall.png|Gelu w starciu ze Skrallami na Wydmach Zdrady Image:CGI Glatorian Gelu.png|Gelu Image:MNG Gelu.png|Gelu Image:CGI Glatorian Gelu.PNG|Gelu Image:CGI Glatorian Gelu in Arena Magna.png|Gelu na Arena Magna Image:Gelu Master of Ice.png|Ustylizowany obraz Gelu Image:Set Gelu.png|Gelu w formie zestawu Image:CGI Gelu.png|Gelu Image:BIONICLE com Bios Gelu.png|Gelu Image:GA2 Gelu.png|Gelu zwycięski w Glatorian Arena 2 Image:GA2 Gelu Big.PNG|Gelu w starciu w Glatorian Arena 2 Image:GA3 Gelu.png|Gelu w Glatorian Arena 3 Image:Symbol Glatorian Gelu.png|Promocyjny symbol Gelu Image:Symbol Glatorian Gelu Elemental.png|Promocyjny symbol Gelu Certavus Image:Certavus Computer Assisted.png|Certavus sportretowany przez InnerRayg Image:Certavus Hand Drawn.jpg|Certavus sportretowany przez Vastolorde Image:Certavus Other.jpg|Certavus sportretowany przez Populusa Image:Certavus.png|Certavus jako model Surel Image:Surel.png|Surel Iron Wolves and Surel.jpg Surelff.jpg Plemię Żelaza Telluris Image:CGI Skopio XV-1.png|Telluris pilotujący Skopio XV-1 Image:Set Telluris.png|Telluris Image:Telluris.PNG|Telluris w formie zestawu Image:Set Skopio XV-1.jpg|Telluris pilotujący Skopio XV-1 Image:Skopio XV-1 Treads.png|Telluris pilotujący Skopio XV-1 w trybie złożonym File:BIONICLE com BIos Skopio XV-1.png|Telluris pilotujący Skopio XV-1 Zobacz Też *Galeria: Skrallowie *Galeria: Certavus Kategoria:Galerie